


As Heaven Is Wide

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Reader is submissive, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, dubcon, face fuck, gagging, reader is bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: After a mistake causes Kylo Ren to notice you, he calls you to his quarters to inform you that you can either become his toy or pay the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dominant kylo, reader is submissive, dubcon, inappropriate use of the force, slapping, gagging
> 
> if you enjoy this story please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/ryohazuki.

            You watch with a sinking feeling in your stomach as the X-Wing makes it to hyperspace. It vanishes in the blink of an eye and silence settles across the bridge. You know that _he_ is looking at you. You can feel his eyes on you. The woman who let Poe Dameron slip through the First Order’s fingers. You grimace, waiting for the rage to erupt but there is only silence.

            You risk a glance in the direction of Kylo Ren. He is standing stiffly in the center of the bridge. With his mask on, you have no idea what he could be thinking. Nothing good. You had miscalculated, made a mistake resulting in Poe’s escape when it should have been simple to capture him – and now you found yourself wondering what sort of death he had planned for you.

            When he says your name, you try not to show the fear on your face, “Yes, sir?”

            “My quarters in an hour.” His voice is blank through his mask, giving away nothing and sounding robotic.

            He turns around sharply, leaving the bridge of the ship without another word. You watch Kylo depart and try to ignore the icy feeling spreading across your lungs. Everyone is avoiding your stare, as if no one wants to look at a dead woman. You couldn’t blame them. Better for you to face Kylo’s wrath without bringing others into the mess.

*

            You have never been in Kylo’s quarters before. It is eerily silent as you stand in the foyer. There are no guards. You have never given Kylo Ren much thought. He always has been a figure to fear, someone that you are quick to avoid when you would see him around. Better to lay low and avoid him. So much for that plan.

            The doors to the living quarters glide open but there is no one there. You know what he can do with the Force, have heard tales of how he has left captives broken and useless from the prodding around in their mind for too long. You are trying to accept that you are most likely not going to make it through this encounter with the dark lord. But the fear is wiggling around in your belly, making it hard to think.

            You force yourself to walk into the main living area of Kylo’s quarters. The place is spotless. There is no hint of personality to be gleaned from the room; no insight offered on the man you are about to deal with.

            You stand there, too nervous to move or even sit down, wondering where Kylo is. Perhaps this is intentional so that you feel afraid. He might feed off the fear. It might be a source of pleasure for when he finally kills you.

            Chewing on your bottom lip, too afraid to sit down, you stand there for what feels like ages. With no warning, one of the doors across the room opens and Kylo Ren steps out. You stand straighter, desperately thinking that perhaps there is still a way out of this. You have come so far in the First Order, clawed your way out of nothing doing unspeakable things, and now to have it snuffed out…well, you’d do anything to live.

            Kylo tilts his head to the side briefly almost as though he has heard your train of thought. Was that possible? You assumed that you would feel it if he were poking and prodding around in your head.

            He strides over to you, walking around you in a small circle but you don’t turn to look at him. Instead, you stare straight ahead in a dismal attempt to impress him. _See, I can stand up properly! Wait, can he hear this? Fuck._ You attempt to wipe your brain clear of all thoughts but it is impossible. You find yourself chewing on your bottom lip again.

            “Your failure on the bridge.” Kylo finally speaks, his voice heavy in his mask, “You let him escape.”

            “Yes, sir.” Your voice sounds meek to your own ears, “It wasn’t…it wasn’t intentional. Sir. I misjudged the…”

            “Enough.” He comes to a stop in front of you and you force yourself to look up at the masked figure, “A mistake like this would normally cost you your life.”

            _Normally._ You catch the word and cling onto it for dear life, hoping against hope that he won’t kill you. You would accept a punishment at this point. You decide against pleading, thinking that Kylo wouldn’t look on it fondly.

            “N-normally, sir?” You manage to squeak out.

            “I am in need of someone. A toy. And given your past before you came to the First Order, you could be the one I am looking for.” His voice is emotionless; so unreadable that what he is saying doesn’t sink in right away.

            When it does, your face turns scarlet. How did he know? Long before you joined the First Order, you had turned to prostitution to get by. It had paid well and you had formed a skill set that didn’t matter here, not in the First Order. But now, Kylo…he was asking you…

            “T-toy? Sir.” You add hastily, thinking maybe the meaning wasn’t clear.

            “I don’t care to repeat myself. In exchange for your life, you will service me. If I decide to keep you. You’ll be pulled off the bridge, of course. After that mistake, you do not belong up there.” He says matter of fact.

            You are chewing on your bottom lip. You cannot help yourself. He must know – he has to know – that there is only one answer you can give in order to live. Even so, to give yourself over to this…monster, this masked man that has a penchant for murder and chaos, isn’t exactly filling you with a warm feeling.

            “If you decide to keep me?” You ask instead of answering.

            “If you pass the inspection.”

            All of this sounded bad. Very, very bad. But if you said no, then you would be killed. What sort of choice did you really have? But in your time doing that sort of work, you had dealt and serviced tons of men. What was one more? Sure, it wasn’t just any sort of man but still…

            “Okay.” You mumble, instantly regretting it but not seeing any other way, “Should I – I mean, come back later? Or…”

            “That won’t be necessary. The inspection starts now.”

            You open your mouth to protest but Kylo reaches out and grips your cheeks with his gloved hand. His fingers dig painfully into your soft skin and you let out a small noise of surprise.

            “Open your mouth.” He orders.

            You obey with a growing sense of foreboding. Even so, there is something else that twinges inside of you; some sort of dark creature stirring.

            “Your mouth looks small. Will it be adequate for when I fuck your throat?” He asks and your face turns red again, “Don’t answer. I don’t want to hear you. You babble like a fool.”

            Okay, this is definitely a mistake. Unable to read his face or pick up on any tone in his modulated voice, you feel at a loss. Still gripping your face with one hand, he brings two of his fingers and starts to put them in your mouth. You make a small noise of protest but he grips your head harder.

            “Did you not hear me, whore? I said no noise.” He says curtly.

            His gloved fingers hit the back of your throat and you gag. His hold on you is too tight; you can’t seem to tear yourself away from him. His fingers pull out before ramming back in. Gagging, tears fill your eyes. But the dark thing inside you twitches once more and to your absolute horror, you can feel yourself start to grow wet.

            “This is what I’d be doing to your throat.” Kylo Ren says in that same clipped tone, “If you can’t handle my fingers, how will you handle my cock?”

            His fingers wiggle at the back of your throat and you gurgle around them. Tears rolls down your cheeks from the force of it. The leather glove feels cloying in your mouth as spit bubbles around your lips and hangs off your chin. Still, Kylo brings his fingers in and out of your mouth rapidly. When it becomes too hard to breath, you protest, thinking maybe he has tricked you and this is how you will die –

            Kylo yanks his fingers out of your mouth and release his hold on your head. You get a spilt second to catch your breath before he slaps you hard across the face.

            “So much noise from you. These protests do not interest me.” He scolds and your head feels light from the slap, “Take off your uniform, whore, and get on the table.”

            “What?” You reply, dazed.

            His fingers are in your hair, pulling on it so painfully you yelp as he yanks your hair back and looks down at you, “Is listening going to be a problem for you? Because I like my toys to obey me not ask questions.”

            With a shaky breath you reply, “No. No, it won’t – it won’t be a problem, sir.”

            He releases his hold on you. You begin to undress, slipping out of your uniform. Your throat is tender from where his fingers had fucked you and your lips feel slightly swollen from his slap. Even so, _even so_ , you are wet. There has to be something wrong with you.

            The air is cold. Goosebumps break out across your skin as your final article of clothing, your underwear, drops to the floor. Naked and exposed in front of Kylo Ren, you cannot bring yourself to look at him. Instead, with your head bowed, you go to the nearby table and hesitate. How did he want you?

            “Lay down.” He says and you wonder yet again if he can read your mind.

            Embarrassed, you lay down. It is cold underneath your back, leaving your pussy exposed to him. You hate that you are wet. He will notice and think that you like this – like being treated in this manner.

            Kylo goes to the end of the table. You close your eyes tightly, wishing that you had something to grip onto.

            “Is your cunt as small and tight as your mouth, I wonder?” He muses aloud, his tone devoid of all emotion.

            You brace yourself for his cock but instead you feel his fingers grip your thighs, spreading your legs wide apart. Your pussy is fully exposed to him. You want to move, to wiggle –

            There is a strange weight on your chest and suddenly you cannot move. Your legs are stuck bent back and open, leaving your pussy on display for him. He is using the Force on you, you realize with dawning horror, so that you cannot do anything to stop whatever he will do to you.

            Even so, Kylo doesn’t pull out his cock. Instead, one of his gloved fingers run up the length of your slit. The sensation should repulse you but you feel your pussy clench at the promise of pleasure. He probes your pussy lips and then spreads your folds gently apart. Your face is so red and your chest is so tight that it feels hard to breath. You want to melt away from this situation.

            One of his fingers starts to enter you now. You can feel the way your pussy tightens around it, can feel yourself grower wetter by the intrusion. Part of you wants more. The other part of you is horrified you desire it.

            “Your cunt is wet.” Kylo says and for the first time, you can detect something in his tone – is he pleased? “I bet I could put two in you and I’d have no resistance.”

            Another gloved finger enters your wet hole. He starts to very slowly pump his fingers in and out of your cunt. You can hear the soft noises of your wet pussy as he finger fucks you; can feel the way your clit is beginning to throb with arousal.

            “Your cunt is tight just like your mouth.” Kylo remarks and this time there isn’t any mistaking it even with the mask: he sounds pleased.

            He is still pumping his fingers inside you. Sometimes he stops and wiggles them around. You can feel his slender fingers probing deep in your hole. Occasionally they brush against a spot that promises to feel amazing – if only he’d keep going.

            “This cunt made you money, didn’t it, slut? For so long you relied on your cunt to get you through life. Maybe it will save you even now.”

            You are so wet that you wish he’d have you cum. Wish that he would touch your clit or just fuck you. You want to pass the inspection you realize, horrified, you want to be his toy. The thought makes your pussy tighten around his fingers again. You shouldn’t like this. You shouldn’t want this so much.

            “The inspection doesn’t involve orgasms, no matter how much you silently beg and plead to cum on my finger’s, slut.” He remarks and then he pulls his fingers out of you.

            The force that was holding you in place suddenly releases you. Your legs fall, limp from being held in position for so long.

            “On all fours. Ass in the air.” Kylo commands.

            You manage to turn over. For some reason, him fucking or touching your ass hadn’t entered your head. It had been a long time since you had done anything like that. Your clients always seemed to care of it; it was something you earned extra for doing. But now –

            The Force freezes you in place once more. You can feel Kylo’s hand rubbing across your ass. You close your eyes again as you can feel his index finger press against your asshole. You flinch but it isn’t noticeable. The Force is holding you in place.

            “Did you not think I’d inspect this hole, slut? Every hole will be used in service to me. Every hole I will fuck and fill with my cum.”

            His finger begins to enter you. His finger is slick from your pussy juices, allowing his finger to slip into your ass easier. You make a small noise, hating how turned you are, as his finger buries in your ass.

            “This hole is tight too. Look at you. Just an hour ago, you were giving orders to people. And now…well…” He starts to move his finger in your ass, “Now, your ass is stuffed and I can feel that you want more. You’d let me fuck you in the ass right now, let me cum on your face if I desired. I can sense the whore in you. No matter how long ago that was, once a whore, always a whore.”

            His finger feels good in your ass. It has been so long since you’ve done something as dirty as this. Every word leaving Kylo’s mouth is true. You let out a small whimper, finding it almost impossible to mask your arousal.

            He pulls his finger out of you and comes around to the front of the table. He places his fingers against your lips.

            “Clean me up, slut.”

            You open your mouth. His fingers are back in your throat, causing you to gag. Unable to move, all you can do is take it as he finger fucks you. His gloves are slick with your juices. Spit runs out of your mouth, long strands of it hanging off your chin and falling across the table. You protest, trying to move even though it doesn’t matter, as his fingers slam the back of your throat.

            He pulls his fingers out and slaps you again causing you to gasp, “You like that too, whore? It doesn’t matter if you don’t. You will, in time. In time, you will crave my punishments as much as you crave my cock.”

            Kylo releases the Force holding you but you look up at him, “Will you – I mean…I’m so…I want to finish…”

            He slaps you so hard before gripping your hair, forcing you to look at him. Your face is covered in spit, your pussy is throbbing and your cheek is red from being struck. Your scalp tingles from where he is holding it.

            “You will not cum. Not now. Not tonight. Not until I see you again and even then you might not cum. Do you understand me, slut? I am in control of when you cum from now on. If you touch yourself, I will know and I will punish you. Do not ask me such a stupid question again.”

            He releases his hold on you and takes a step back away from the table. You wipe your face, sliding off the table, anxious to get away from him. You are so wet that you cannot stand it; desiring an orgasm to intensely that you cannot recall the last time you felt this way.

            “Get dressed and go,” Kylo dismisses you, “You are my toy. But remember it is because there is no one else. Displease me and I will be rid of you.” The threat is clear.

            You passed the inspection. But your place as his toy isn’t secure.

            Scurrying out of his quarters once you are fully dressed, you wonder just what you have gotten into.

            And why some small, dark part of you is looking forward to it.

           


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are summoned once more to see Kylo Ren, hoping to hide the fact that his idea of a punishment didn't work on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dominant kylo, reader is submissive, dubcon, inappropriate use of the force, rough oral sex, dirty talk, cum swallowing

 

                There is one thing that Kylo Ren has overlooked.

            It is this that you are thinking about when you are summoned to his quarters two days after your first encounter. The doors glide open, allowing you access to the living area. Once more, you wait for him to appear. This time, however, you are feeling a bit calmer. Death isn’t hanging over your head, waiting to take you. Perhaps it is your realization that has emboldened you, or you have just gone off the deep end. In either case, you are ready to see him; ready for whatever he has planned for you.

            He knows you were once a whore. He is aware of the depths you went to in order to survive. But that is all Kylo focused on. When he threatened you not to touch yourself before you left last time, he probably thought it was a form of punishment. You imagine he had been pleased with himself afterwards, showing the whore her place.

            But, as he was keen to remind you, once a whore always whore. That included being used to not being fulfilled sexually, to having men think pumping in you twice and falling asleep meant they had given you pleasure. Being awake late at night, wishing for release, was nothing new to you.

            And so, Kylo’s attempt at punishing you failed.

            In his failure, you felt the situation shift to your advantage. You could handle him. You would consider him a client, nothing more. Yes, a client in tune with the Force, a client that was more monster than man, but still a client.

            This is what is going through your head when Kylo appears out of one of the rooms to your right. You stiffen slightly upon seeing him. Client or not, you still aren’t going to flagrantly disregard him. You aren’t foolish.

            Kylo doesn’t say anything. Instead, he sits down in the chair across from you. He is still wearing his mask although he isn’t wearing as many layers as he normally does. Probably easier for him to do whatever he plans to do to you if he isn’t fully dressed.

            “Undress.” He orders without preamble.

            Since being pulled off the bridge, you have been staying in your room. As far as you have been able to tell, no one has guessed what Kylo is doing to you, although some wondered how you are still alive. Today, you had forgone your uniform, knowing it was pointless to wear. Steeling yourself, you undress quickly, the clothes falling to your feet.

            The air is as cold as last time, making your nipples hard and the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Kylo tilts his head to one side as if he is studying you through the mask.

            “On your knees.”

            You obey. The floor is freezing against your skin but you try not to blush, to show any sort of emotion on your face. _He is a client,_ you remind yourself although you can feel that terrible beast inside you stir.

            “You obeyed me like a proper toy.” He says and you try to keep the smirk off your face, afraid he will sense your mood.

            “Yes, sir.” You mumble, your eyes staring at your fingernails, fighting the urge to fidget.

            Kylo studies you for another long moment. Maybe you fucked up and he can really read minds. You haven’t quite figured that out yet. _If you’re hearing this now, please don’t kill me_ , you think but there is no reaction on his end that he listened.

            “I want you to come over here and suck my cock.” His modulated voice is empty of emotion as he issues his command.

            Okay, that is something you can deal with. Even if he gets rough with you, which he most likely will, it isn’t anything you hadn’t done in your past. Exhaling slowly, you crawl across the floor towards him and stop at his boots. You tilt your face to look at him.

            Kylo’s dick is already out and he is slowly stroking it. He is thick and hard and something flickers inside of you. Smushing it down, you slide in between his legs and reach for his cock. He moves his hand away as you grip him and start to slowly move your hand up and down. Even though you tell yourself Kylo is just a client and nothing more, to your chagrin, your pussy starts to grow wet.

            You lean forward and flick your tongue across the head of his cock. There is no response from Kylo; you might as well be sucking off a dildo. You find yourself wanting to get a reaction out of him – a change in breathing, anything. It is with this thought that you take the head of his dick in your mouth and swirl it. Jerking him off with your hand, you take more of him in your mouth. He is too thick for you, leaving your lips stretching around his girth until you pop him out of your mouth and start jerking him off harder.

            You risk a glance up at him, even though it is silly. The mask reveals nothing. A flicker of doubt crosses your mind. Normally, this gets the client going but…

            “Is this the best you can do?” Kylo’s voice cuts through the silence and seems to strike directly at the doubt growing in your chest.

            Stammering, you reply, “N-no, sir. I can do something else. Whatever you want.”

            His gloved fingers are suddenly in your hair, twisting it painfully around his fingers as your head is yanked backwards, “I thought having a whore as a toy would be better than this. Perhaps I should get another.”

            You think of death and all its inky darkness and whisper, “No. No, let me try it again, sir, please.”

            He scoffs, releasing the grip on your head, “No. I’ll take it over from here.”

            You don’t know what that means until your hands are suddenly forced behind you and held into place by the Force. Rooted to the floor, you are stuck in this position as Kylo puts his hand on the back of your head and guides your open mouth to his cock.

            His cock fills your mouth, going all the way until it hits the back of your throat. You gag but Kylo won’t feel any resistance from you. You are bound, kept in place by his powers, resulting in the only thing you can do: whimper and moan around his thick cock.

            “You can make all the noise you like, toy. I enjoy how your pleas feel against my cock.” Kylo says in a clipped tone.

            He pulls his dick out before ramming it back in your throat. You gag again, tears springing in your eyes. He keeps his dick there for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of your whimpering against his girth before he begins to pump in and out of your mouth.

            You cannot move, completely frozen in place as he throat fucks you. Spit pools at your lips, running down in long strands off your mouth as precum bubbles at the sides. The sound of you choking and gagging on his meat – the loud and crass _glugh glugh_ noise – echoes in the room, shattering the silence.

            “This is more like it, whore.” Kylo says in between his thrusts, “This is why you are my toy. To take my cock like this, to gag and choke on it.” He rams it hard in your mouth and you struggle in vain to try to get some air.

            He keeps his cock buried in your throat until you think you are going to faint. Your vision is blurred from tears. You can taste his precum in your mouth, can feel your tongue pressed against his meat as your head goes light.

            Kylo lets out a grunt of pleasure as he yanks his cock out of your mouth with a loud _pop_. The sound sets something alight inside of you and with a jolt, you realize you are pleased with yourself for getting that response out of him. He sounds human, someone you can reach out and touch – and you like getting his approval. The creature inside you has woken up and your earlier discomfort at being throat fucked has faded. You want to make him moan again.

            Kylo rubs the head of his cock across your slightly swollen lips, “I’m going to cum down your throat now, toy. I expect you to swallow it.”

            All you can do is make a noise, unable to nod your head or close your mouth. But it is enough for him. He shoves his cock back in your mouth and starts to fuck your throat even harder. Each time he strikes the back of your throat, you gag and choke around his meat. Your mouth is stretched out and your lips are sore from wrapping around his thick cock. Bubbles of spit and precum appear with each thrust, long sticky strands that hang off Kylo’s cock and your lips.

            You can feel his cock twitch and you know he is going to cum. Your clit is swollen; you are turned on by being used like this. You like how thick he is and find yourself desperately wanting to taste his cum. Still frozen in place, all you can do is wait for his load.

            Kylo lets out another groan, music to your ears even through the mask, and his cock buries itself in your throat. His dick twitches and he is cumming. His cum fills your mouth, causing you to choke and gasp for air. Between his meat buried in your mouth and his cum filling your throat, you are having trouble breathing. Kylo keeps his dick there as he climaxes. Unable to move, all you can do is let out small noises as you attempt to swallow his cum.

            He yanks his cock out, allowing you to catch your breath and swallow the rest of his load. He grips your face with one of his hands and with his other hand, he shoves his fingers in your mouth. Moving his gloved fingers around, you gag around them.

            “Good. You swallowed it all, slut.” He says and you can sense a note of approval in his voice as he releases his grip on your face.

            Putting his dick away, Kylo Ren stands up. He has not released the Force grip on you, leaving you stuck in place. You aren’t sure what is going to happen now – is he going to send you away? That is when he crouches behind you. The Force eases up on you just enough so that he can position you differently: from behind, he grips your thighs and spreads your legs wider and closes your mouth. Then the Force is back, keeping you in place once more.

            Your knees are digging into the floor. Your skin is flushed and your clit is swollen. It is not lost on you how turned on you are and that means Kylo will know too.

            From behind you, Kylo’s hand snakes around your neck, resting there. His other hand slides to your front, trailing down your stomach. The touch ignites a new wave of desire. You wish his hands were bare and that his mask was off.

            Giving your neck a small squeeze, he goes, “How many cocks have you taken, whore? How many times have you laid in bed underneath a pathetic man and let him fuck you? Did they believe you when you faked your orgasms? Pat themselves on the back for getting a whore to cum on their paltry cocks?”

            His voice is low, his mask pressing against your cheek as he hisses in your ear. You swallow hard, unsure if he actually wants you to answer. Your throat is sore from the fucking he gave it.

            “You thought you were clever.” He shifts suddenly as if he is realizing something – his hand has stopped at your navel.

            Risking it, you reply, “W-what, sir?”

            “You can tolerate not cumming.” He replies and if you could wince, you would; somehow he has sensed what you had been trying to keep from him.

            You are expecting anger at the fact his idea of a punishment hadn’t worked. Bracing for a hit or maybe he will just choke you out, you close your eyes. There is a long silence as if he is thinking it out. Suddenly, his hand moves down and his fingers brush against your clit, causing a spark of pleasure to break through your fear.

            His hand squeezes your neck, “Perhaps you aren’t as useless as I thought you were, whore.” Are you losing it or does he sound impressed?

            The thought is erased when one of his fingers enters your pussy. You gasp in surprise and relief as he fingers wiggles a little inside of you.

            “Soaking wet. Just like I thought you would be. You liked getting throat fucked; liked tasting my cum.”

            His gloved finger, slick with your wetness, leaves your hole and darts across your clit. Kylo tightens his grip around your neck, choking you a bit harder.

            “Fine then, whore. You’re used to not cumming. I see that now. We’ll rectify this.” His robotic voice hisses in your ear and then his finger starts to flick across your clit.

            You let out a ragged moan. Kylo is pressed against you; you can feel his clothes against your naked skin; can feel his mask against your face. His grip on your neck is just enough to make your head a little light to heighten the pleasure as his finger expertly circles and works your clit.

            “Every time you see me, toy, I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll be seeing stars. You’ll be worn out and tired, stupid from your climaxes. You’ll be begging for the days you faked it.” He says as his finger flicks across your clit once more.

            You wish you could move so that you could get more of him – fingers in you, his mouth against your cunt – more, more of him in general. No more damned gloves or fucking mask. You wish his cock was in you; wonder what it’d feel like to have him fucking you and filling you with cum. Traitorous thoughts – thoughts that break your promise of treating him just like a client – as a throaty moan escapes you.

            Since you can’t move, your body has no outlet for the pressure that you are feeling. Kylo squeezes his neck and you can feel your pussy clench. You are so close now.

            “You’re going to cum now, like the cheap and trashy slut you are.” He sounds matter of fact, “And tonight, when you cannot sleep, you will know you came from being throat fucked like a useless piece of meat.”

            His words, his dirty and disgusting words, send you over the edge. Letting out a loud moan, you climax. Your body is twitching, stuck in place, wishing you could rock against his fingers as you cum.

            “There you go, toy. Cum.” You hear Kylo say low in your ear.

            With one final moan escaping from your lips, Kylo releases the Force hold on you. You are thrown off balance and manage to grab the chair in front of you to stop from falling over. Your body is shuddering, skin flushed and pussy soaking wet from your intense orgasm. Your throat burns. You cannot recall ever cumming like that before. You didn’t quite think it was possible to feel pleasure like that from someone’s finger.

            Kylo Ren stands over you. You look up at him, breathless, seeing him in a new light. Your legs are numb.

            “You have two minutes to get dressed and leave or you’ll be walking back to your quarters naked, you filthy thing.” He says distastefully.

            Kylo doesn’t wait for your reply. He turns around sharply and leaves the room. You watch him depart, struggling to stand as you snatch up your clothes.

            He is right, you think as you hurry and dress, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with Kylo Ren forces you to consider the fact that you might like your current situation more than you want to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dominant kylo, reader is submissive, dubcon, inappropriate use of the force, dirty talk, reader is bound, creampie, slapping, choking

It is beginning to feel like a ritual. The first time Kylo Ren summoned you to his quarters, you were convinced that he was going to get rid of you. But now, the third time he has requested you, your heart is pounding for a different reason.

The main room of Kylo’s quarters is as empty and soulless as ever. You are trying to stop yourself from fidgeting, trying to remind yourself in vain that he is just a client and nothing more. But in the four days since you last saw him, you have thought about him too often for comfort.

The way he had skillfully gotten you off in your last encounter lingered in your mind despite your best efforts. He shouldn’t be affecting you like this, shouldn’t be having you toss and turn at night. You know nothing about him – you don’t even know what he looks like. You haven’t even had sex with him and you are impatient to see him again.

You feel weak. You should know better. No client has made you feel this way. In your time taking clients, there had never been one you looked forward to, just various levels of disinterest that you muddled through.

So, why are you excited that he wants to see you again?

“You’re here. Still fully clothed.” There is a note of displeasure in his voice.

You are startled, looking behind you as Kylo comes into the room. You had been lost in thought and hadn’t even heard the doors open. He looks the same, with his mask still on to your disappointment.

He stops in front of you. His mask is tilted downwards. He must be staring at your eyes. You vaguely wonder what color his eyes are. You try to remain still but the energy is humming inside you.

            “Excited, toy? I can sense it on you. How much you are looking forward to this.”

            Your heart skips a beat. You are waiting for him to touch you, to make you feel good again –

            “You have lost sight of why you are here, whore. You are here for me. Not for your own pleasure.”

            There is a pressure around your neck even though he isn’t touching you. Your eyes widen in surprise and you reach for your throat, trying to get some air. But the pressure only grows. It dawns on you that he must be choking you through the Force. You have slipped up, allowed Kylo to know that you were looking forward to seeing him. Now, he is going to punish you.

            “Do you like this, whore? Is this what you were looking forward to?” He asks in that robotic voice of his as your vision dims.

            You are going to pass out – or worse – if he doesn’t allow you to breathe. You try to gasp for air but it is impossible. Foolish. You have been so foolish as to be excited for seeing him. You lost track of what he is like and what he is capable of. Of course he sensed it on you instantly.

            The grip on your neck suddenly releases and you collapse to the floor, gulping in air and coughing. Kylo towers over you and makes a small noise of disgust. You keep gasping for breath, afraid he might suddenly take it away from you again.

            “Pathetic thing.” He remarks distastefully, “You are my toy, nothing more. You will remember this.”

            You try to speak but your voice is hoarse and only a small sound escapes. Between being choked and the abuse of your throat from your last encounter, your throat is raw. Kylo bends down and grips you by the neck, yanking you to your feet.

            “Take off your clothes and follow me.” He orders, releasing his grip and turning around.

            Dazed, still breathing heavily, you undress. Your earlier enthusiasm has dimmed considerably and now the familiar trickle of dread is wiggling its way back up your spine. Trailing after Kylo, you stop in the doorway. It is his bedroom, although there is nothing in the room to mark it as his. Nothing personal on the dresser, no signs of anything that indicate a hobby. It is spartan and feels lonely. Kylo is standing by his bed, still fully clothed.

            “Now the once eager whore hesitates.” He says and holds out his hand.

            You are yanked across the room, slamming into his open hand which curls around your neck. Alarmed, you protest but he tosses you onto the bed. You land on your back, a second later you are frozen in place again using the Force. Unable to move, all you can do is look up at him, afraid that this time is just going to be rid of you. You overstepped, you showed desire and interest and that is not what Kylo Ren wants from you. He wants to be serviced, like a client.

            “Not so eager now, are you, toy?” His tone is curt as he pulls you to the edge of the bed.

            You can speak, he hasn’t bound you from speaking, so you stammer out, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

            “Toys don’t talk.” He growls and slaps you across your face.

            The touch stings and you whimper, falling silent. He moves your hands above your head, wrists overlapping, before bending your legs back so that you are spread open before him. It is as though you are a doll and Kylo is positioning you however you like.

            He runs a gloved finger down your slit and you close your eyes. There it is – that spark in your chest that can only be desire. How can you even think about being turned on after everything that has happened? His finger stops at your hole.

            “Even with your indiscretion, I have not forgotten what I told you last time, whore.” He remarks before his finger slips inside your cunt, “You’re going to cum from being tossed around like a ragdoll.”

            There is no way he will be able to get you off. Not after slapping and choking you like that. His finger pumps slowly in and out of your pussy as if he has all the time in the world. Stuck in the position he has placed you, your face burns scarlet from the mixed emotions swirling in your head. Embarrassment at the way he has you spread and frozen, and horror at the fact desire is wiggling its way back into you.

            “Simpler toys wouldn’t be touched. They’d be left alone to deal with how much they long to cum.” Kylo says as his finger goes still inside you, “But that wouldn’t be a punishment for a whore like you.” His voice is devoid of emotion, he might as well be reciting battle plans on the bridge, but your pussy is growing wet from his words and his finger in your cunt.

            He begins to finger fuck you harder. Sometimes he will stop and bend his finger inside of your pussy, brushing against that sweet spot before going back to pumping his gloved finger in and out of your cunt. You are growing wetter by the second but biting your bottom lip to try to keep yourself silent as if being silent could trick Kylo into thinking you aren’t liking it.

            Kylo’s finger, slick with your wetness, slips out of your hole and brushes across your swollen clit. You slip up and gasp.

            “Whores like you need to cum so hard they wish they couldn’t cum anymore.” His tone is matter of fact as he begins to rub his finger across your clit.

            The pressure down below is mounting. You can feel that you are close to climaxing. How can you be close to finishing already? He has barely touched you; only used his fingers yet your body is shivering. A ragged moan escapes your lips which only cause Kylo to increase the speed in which he is circling your clit.

            It is too much. You can feel yourself cumming. The fact you can’t move makes it more intense. Your self-control melts as you climax, moaning, closing your eyes tightly and cumming against Kylo’s fingers. It is a pleasure somehow even stronger than last time, leaving yourself shaking as you come down from it.

            Kylo leans over you and brings his finger to your mouth, “Clean it, toy. Taste how wet you were from being treated like that.”

            His finger hits the back of your throat and you gag around it, tasting yourself and the leather of his glove before he yanks his finger out. He grips your face, squeezing your cheeks and looking down at you. You wish he’d take off that mask, wish you’d feel his ungloved fingers on you – more dangerous thoughts.

            “Whore.” He says to you but there is a note of pleasure in his voice, hardly noticeable through the modulated voice the mask produces – but it is enough to have your heart skip a beat.

            Releasing the hold on your face, he straightens himself and pulls you down so that you are almost falling off the bed. He isn’t done yet, you realize with a jolt, and you hear the shuffle of clothing and know that he is going to fuck you.

            Even though you have just cum and it should be enough, you shouldn’t want more of this, not more of how he treats you, you can feel your pussy clench in excitement. You hope you are hiding it; you don’t want to risk his displeasure. Kylo Ren is still fully clothed and you cannot lower your head to see his cock at your entrance – but you can feel it; can feel his thick cock rubbing up and down the slit of your pussy.

            “Is your cunt as good as your mouth, toy?” Kylo asks as you secretly hope he will enter you soon.

            Still frozen in place, your legs bent back giving him easier access, you can only stare at the ceiling and focus on the sensation of his dick rubbing against your clit before dragging down your pussy lips and stopping at your hole.

            “Still so wet. Did you get this wet with your clients, whore? Did you wait for them to fuck you; hope they would make you cum?” The head of his cock presses at your hole, beginning to enter you.

            You want to tell him no, you never wanted a client like you want Kylo right now. You _shouldn’t_ want this masked figure as much as you do. You shouldn’t like it when he fucks your throat or slaps and chokes you – but you do more than anything.

            His thick meat stretches your cunt but you are so wet that he enters you with ease. Gasping with pleasure, all thoughts of Kylo vanish. The only thing you can focus on his how good he feels in your pussy. To your delight, you can hear that his breathing has increased. The sound is slight but it turns you on; makes you want to push his buttons and have him cum in you.

            Kylo grips your hips so hard that you know there will be bruises there tonight. He doesn’t bother with a slow pace. Instead, he begins to plow your pussy instantly, bringing his thick cock all the way out before plunging it back in. The fast pace in which he is fucking you feels too good to describe. Your pussy is so wet that you can hear the noises it makes when his cock pounds you, can hear his balls smacking against your skin.

            He moves his hands to your bent knees, holding onto them as increases his past. A small groan tumbles from Kylo’s lips, delighting you. The signs of his pleasure leave you hooked, make you crave more from him.

            Kylo is fucking you so hard now that to your surprise you can feel your pussy tightening around his cock as another orgasm builds.

            He can feel it too because he growls, “Fucking slut. Just came and you want to cum again on my cock.”

            “Y-Yes,” You find yourself begging, “Please. I –”

            “I said toys don’t speak.” He snaps.

            Once more, you can feel that sensation around your neck as he chokes you with the Force. His pounding doesn’t slow down as he chokes you. His breathing is ragged now and your head goes light from the lack of air. His cock feels so good – your mind is wiped clean of all thoughts – your second orgasm building –

            Kylo slams his cock deep inside your cunt and goes still. He groans, losing the control he carefully builds around him, and cums inside you. The sensation of him cumming, mixed with being choked, is your undoing. You climax again as he releases his grip on your throat. Your pussy tightens around his meat, milking his cock as he unloads his cum deep inside you. This orgasm is somehow stronger than the first, even though he didn’t touch your clit. Stuck in place, you wish that you could rock your hips against him, bring his cock as deep as it could go, feel his cum fill you up.

            Together, you climax, and a few seconds later, Kylo pulls out of you. You can feel his cum leaking out of your cunt. He releases his control on your body. Your legs protest as you lower them, trying to catch your breath.

            To your surprise, Kylo reaches in between your legs. You yelp as he drags two of his fingers along your slit, scooping up some of his cum. Then he leans over you and brings them to your mouth. You obey instantly, licking his cum off his fingers, looking at his mask the entire time. You hope he likes it; hope that he enjoys watching you lick up his cum off his fingers. If he doesn’t, however, he doesn’t show it.

            He straightens up, looking down at you, “Get dressed and go. You’re filthy.” He remarks.

            With those lovely parting words, Kylo leaves the room. A few seconds later, you hear the main door to his quarters open. He has left.

            Dazed, you slip off the bed although your legs almost give out. Will each encounter with Kylo Ren be like this?

            Will each encounter make you want him more when he is so bad for you?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from Kylo has you wondering just how far you have fallen to begin enjoying this unique relationship with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dominant kylo, reader is submissive, inappropriate use of the force, dirty talk, reader is bound, choking, spanking, anal sex

 

            The familiar steps to his quarters, the hallway stretching out before you as the doors glide open soundlessly, waiting in the main living room as your heart began to beat faster – you have experienced this three times now and still, on this fourth occasion where Kylo has summoned you, you feel just as nervous.

            Last time, you had been too eager. You had tricked yourself into thinking that you would be getting the most from this situation; that Kylo would be making you feel good because it pleased him in some capacity. But he had sensed that on you, like a snake in the grass, and made sure you wouldn’t be foolish enough to think that way again.

            So why is your heart racing? Is it from fear at having to see him again or something else, something more sinister? That even though he is terrible for you, even though you should be filled with horror at your fourth summons, you want it – want him?

            You undress silently, before he can appear and order you to do so. Your clothes fall around your feet. The air is still cold, constantly chilly, as if Kylo can’t feel temperature when he is in that mask and clothes. You wish you had worn a bracelet or something to fiddle with as you wait; something to distract you.

            The seconds drag out as you stand there, exposed and naked, wondering if Kylo is watching you from somewhere. Perhaps he finds it funny to watch you stand there, naked and cold, like an idiot. You exhale slowly, trying to slow down your racing heart and remind yourself to treat him like a client. But the lines are becoming blurry, messy from your own silly thoughts and the marred by the way you take pleasure in the pain he gives you.

            Finally, you hear the doors glide open and the sound of Kylo’s boots as he comes into the room. He stops behind you and you can feel him appraising you with his eyes. You wait for him to speak, not wanting to say something stupid and risk being slapped. He made it clear last time that _toys didn’t speak_.

            Kylo walks around you, stopping in front of you. Still masked, still fully clothed, including the gloves. You hope he cannot sense your disappointment.

            “I have a gift for you.” His modulated voice cuts through the silence.

            You swallow hard, not sure if you want Kylo Ren’s idea of a gift, and manage to reply, “What is it? Sir.” You add hastily.

            “Close your eyes.”

            Great, you think as you obey, what sort of gift does someone get for their own personal whore? Clients had gotten you things before. Normally they were useless trinkets that you sold for money unless you thought they’d want you to wear them during sex.

            Something cold presses against your neck. You flinch but don’t open your eyes. Kylo’s gloved fingers touch your neck. He is putting something around you, like a necklace or something.

            “There, toy.”

            You open your eyes and touch whatever it is around your neck. To your surprise, you realize what it is. He has put a collar around your throat, snug enough that it feels like a choker more than a collar. You don’t know what to say so you opt for silence.

            Kylo wiggles one finger underneath the collar, yanking you forward towards him. With his other hand, he idly pinches one of your nipples. You are staring at the mask you have come to know all too well and let out a shaky breath.

            “Do you like your gift, toy?” He asks.

            “Y-yes, sir.” You whisper.

            “You don’t look pleased with it. Do you think I give gifts to any sort of whores?” There is an edge to his voice; you are walking a razor thin line.

            “No, sir. I don’t. I just…” Your voice dies but when Kylo doesn’t interrupt, you decide just go for it and hope he doesn’t kill you, “I was hoping you would take off your mask.”

            The words hang in the air. You don’t break your gaze with the mask even though you want nothing more than to lower your head and back away from him. Kylo still has his finger underneath the collar, keeping you close to him. Why are you greedy for more of him? Why aren’t you just shutting up and taking whatever he wants to do to you? It is as though you have forgotten everything you did for years with clients. Or you have a death wish.

            Kylo turns around, gripping your collar as he pulls you behind him. Startled, you make a noise of protest but he doesn’t care. You stumble to keep up with the way he yanks you, leading you by the collar, into the bedroom. Then he flings you forward, onto the bed. You land face first, on your stomach but Kylo presses his hands on your back, forcing you flat and in place.

            Something attaches to the collar – a leash, you realize – and he tugs on it slightly. It is just enough to let you know what the main purpose of the collar is for, and what he is going to be doing to you when he fucks you. It tightens around your neck for a mere moment he brings his hand across your ass.

            “On all fours, slut, ass in the air.”

            You have displeased him although you aren’t surprised. You overstepped once more and he is going to punish you for it. Even so, you don’t apologize. Kylo won’t want to hear it and the dark, nasty little thing inside of you feels relief at being back on ground you know – there are no presents where you are heading now. Kylo isn’t going to shower you in pretty words through that terrible mask. No, now you are back on solid footing: you have angered him and he is going to punish you.

            He brings his hand against your pussy, smacking it so hard that you help and flinch. For once, he hasn’t frozen you in place, allowing you to squirm away from the second smack. You can feel the arousal starting to burn inside you, can feel yourself growing wet from the way he strikes your pussy with his gloved hand.

            Kylo then crudely inserts a finger inside you, moving it around inside your pussy. You gasp, squirming, when he tugs on the leash with his other hand, forcing your head slightly back.

            “Greedy little thing. I give you a present yet it is not enough for you.” He growls through the mask before bringing his finger out of you and brushing against your clit, “I shouldn’t be surprised. I should expect this sort of behavior from a slut.”

            His finger begins to circle your clit. Somehow, Kylo knows exactly the right speed and motions across your clit that can make you cum the fastest. After a minute of rubbing you like this, occasionally pulling on the chain tied to your collar, you can feel your orgasm close. Your fingers dig into the bed, gripping the bed sheets as you tilt your hips, wishing he was inside you too.

            One more brush against your clit and you moan, cumming on his fingers. The climax is intense, making your legs shake. But you force yourself to remain on all fours, not wanting to risk more of Kylo’s displeasure.

            You come down from the orgasm, trying to collect yourself for whatever he has in mind next. Kylo brings down his gloved hand hard against your ass, causing you to yelp.

            “In exchange for your pathetic request, I’m going to fuck your ass, whore.” He says as he spanks you again, “I find your mouth and cunt acceptable. Will I feel the same about your ass?”

            You don’t care because you are fixating on what he said. He is going to remove his mask. You are finally going to see what he looks like! It isn’t like you haven’t had clients take you in the ass before. It was always a dull affair but you’d tolerate it just to see what this masked man looked like.

            You grip the bedsheets harder when you hear the mask being removed. Your heart skips a beat as you prepare yourself to look over your shoulder –

            But then the Force comes out of nowhere, holding you in place. You let out a noise of frustration, unable to turn your head to finally get a look at Kylo Ren unmasked. Your chain is yanked, pulling your head back. The Force bends to Kylo’s will, never yours. Still, you cannot see him.

            But he leans forward and for the first time you can feel his breath brushing against your skin and his true voice slinking down your spine as he says, “You should mull over your requests more carefully before spitting them out, foolish slut.”

            You close your eyes, inwardly cursing yourself as you realize your mistake. You requested he take off his mask, not once did you ask to see him without it. At the same time, hearing him without the mask gives you goosebumps. His voice is deep and restrained – but _human_.

            Kylo straightens, releasing the hold on the leash. Your head falls forward. You can move it a little but the Force keeps it mostly facing forward. You won’t be seeing him; he will not allow it. You want to scream – at him, at yourself – but remain silent as he smacks your ass once more.

            “You have received what you wanted, slut. Now it is my turn.” He says and you focus on the pitch of his voice, trying to put a face to what he truly sounds like.

            His gloved hand rubs across your ass before you can feel a finger press at your entrance. You cannot move. All you can do is take it as Kylo inserts his finger into your asshole, slowly moving it in and out.

            “So tight. Do you think you will be able to take my cock, whore?”

            Maybe it is your annoyance, but before you can stop yourself, the words tumble from your lips, “Yes, sir. I can take it.”

            Kylo stops for a moment before going, “We’ll see.”

            His finger leaves your ass and you can hear the shuffling of clothes as he pulls his cock out. You hear him spit, listen to the noises as he rubs his spit over his cock for lube before the head of it is pressing against your entrance. You tell yourself to relax to make it easier when he enters you – but you are wet again. That filthy little thing inside of you is taking control over your senses, leaving your self-control far behind.

            “Did you let those clients fuck you in the ass?” He asks and you want him to keep speaking so you can listen to his real voice.

            “Yes.” You reply and keep going, hoping to hear him speak, “I did, sir. I –” You wince as the head of his cock begins to push inside of you, “I charged them extra.”

            “Of course you did. You know what you’re worth; the best whores do.” He says but his voice is a little strained as he slowly enters your ass.

            You exhale and unclench your hands, pressing them flat against the mattress, closing your eyes. You want to focus on him – how he sounds, any hitch in his breathing, any indication of his arousal, anything with his real voice you can file away and focus on later in those dark moments when your mind can’t stop dwelling on Kylo.

            He is stretching your ass out as you silently feel relief at the fact you have done this before. Otherwise, getting Kylo inside of you would not be uncomfortable but painful. You take another inch of his thick meat in your ass, and another…until he is finally inside of you all the way.

            You hear it – his breath catches when he is fully inside. Not for the first time, you curse the Force keeping you in place. You want to rock your ass against his cock, want to see his face but all you can do is stay stuck and tied to his whims. Your pussy is wet again and your clit is swollen.

            Kylo’s gloved hands are on your hips, although the leash is still in one of your hands. Slowly, he begins to move inside your ass. His free hand glides down from your ass and reaches forward to press against your pussy. You whimper with pleasure.

            “A wet cunt, just like I knew you would have, whore.” Kylo growls, pulling his fingers away, “Play with yourself.”

            “Y-yes, sir.” You mumble.

            Kylo yanks the leash, forcing your head back and choking you, “I can’t hear you, slut.”

            When he releases the leash, you gasp for air and say loudly, “Yes, sir!”

            He has altered his control on the force, allowing you to bring a hand to your pussy while keeping you in place. Your ass feels stuffed, stretched out around Kylo’s big cock as you eagerly bring your finger against your slit, wetting it before touching your clit.

            He begins to increase his rhythm as well as pulling back on the leash. The collar tightens around your neck, choking you. Your eyes are closed, giving yourself over to the sensation of being used, being fucked like this as your finger circles your clit.

            Kylo is deep in your ass, gripping the leash and only releases it when you are close to passing out. You take in deep gulps of air, still working yourself over with your finger. His balls smack against your pussy with each thrust. You can hear him breathing deeply now, can feel how hard and thick he is in your ass.

            To your relief and pleasure, he speaks again although his voice is taunt as he struggles for control, “This is what you’re made for, my toy. For taking my cock in your holes. Tell me.” He yanks on the leash.

            The words fall from your lips freely, eagerly, “Yes, sir. I’m for you. My holes are for you.”

            “Such an eager dirty little thing.” Kylo groans and you can feel that he is close to cumming.

            “Yes,” You seemingly can’t stop talking now, “I am. For you. Anything you want,” You cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth yet you cannot stop them, “Please, I’ll do anything you want.”

            “Talkative toy.” He yanks hard on the leash, cutting off your words as your second climax builds, “You don’t need to tell me. I already know, slut.”

            Your throat is tight and you cannot get any air. But your mind is humming, your body burning with desire for him, for all of him and the horrible things that he does to you. It is too much. Your finger flicks across your clit one last time and then you are cumming once more. Still frozen in place, being choked, all you can do is make small gasps for air as you climax.

            Kylo is ramming his cock deep in your ass. His breathing is fast now and you relish every breath he takes. You are making him feel this way; you are bringing him to climax again. He lets out a groan and goes still, his cock buried in you. Your head is light like you are seconds away from fainting – but Kylo lets go of the leash, allowing you to suck in air as you come down from your climax.

            His cum fills your ass as he orgasms. His fingers dig into your hips, small nips of pain in your skin as his load spills inside you.

            After a minute or so, Kylo pulls out of your ass and pushes you down flat on the bed. Your face tilts to one side but you cannot see him. He is on the other side of you, keeping you in place with the Force once more. Your ass is sore from being fucked and your pussy is swollen from cumming so hard twice. Breathless, you lay there, waiting for whatever else he is going to do to you.

            You feel him on the bed behind you. He drags one of his gloved fingers up the length of your spine before stopping at the collar. Unclasping it, his fingers run through your hair, causing goosebumps to break out across your skin. Then – there is something else – so slight that you wonder if you are imagining it.

            “Such a dirty slut.” Kylo says so quietly you barely hear it.

            But you know you don’t imagine it because his lips are trailing down your back, faint as a feather. The touch jolts you; you become hyper aware to the way his lips feel against your skin. A second later, the touch is gone and Kylo is getting off the bed.

            “Clean yourself up. Leave the collar here.” The voice is robotic once more. His mask is back on.

            Without another word, Kylo leaves. You are stuck in place until you hear the main doors to his quarters close. The grip of the Force releases you. Dazed, you sit up. The collar falls on the bed.

            Your back is tingling from where his lips had been. You are embarrassed at the pleasure you took from Kylo fucking you in the ass, from how much you told him, from the fact he gave you something and you asked him for something.

            It is unsettling, these dark pieces inside of you floating to the surface, and yet you find yourself lingering on the smallest touch of all – his lips on your back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to tell Kylo Ren you no longer want to be his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dominant kylo, reader is submissive, dubcon, inappropriate use of the force, dirty talk, reader is bound, choking, spanking, rough oral sex, gagging

              Kylo hasn’t summoned you which is why it is insane that you are heading towards his quarters. You should be heading to bed, not marching towards the person who has turned your life completely upside down. There is no way this conversation is going to go well; no way it will result in anything other than Kylo’s intense displeasure.

            You are telling him that you are finished. You no longer want to be a part of…whatever this is, whatever is going on between the two of you.

            What was the final straw? You couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. But in the week since the last time you saw Kylo, in which he gave you a collar to wear, and removed his helmet without allowing you to see exactly what he looked like, you were terrified by how much you loved it.

            The things he did to you, leaving you bound by the Force and talking to you, choking and slapping you, were things you shouldn’t be liking so much. They shouldn’t be making you cum so easily and have you thinking about him late at night. There isn’t anything redeemable about him and yet you lose all logical thought when he touches you, want to please him and have him make you feel good.

            It is dangerous. Too dangerous – enough that you will risk his wrath and tell him you don’t want to be his toy any longer. Whatever part is bringing out in you…you aren’t sure if you can face it.

            Trying to be brave, you stop outside his quarters. The guards are used to seeing you and grant you access, probably assuming Kylo has called for you and forgot to tell them. As you walk past them, you hope that Kylo isn’t so angry he takes it out on them later.

            Stepping into the living quarters, you steel yourself and call out, “Kylo?”

            It is the first time you have called him anything but ‘sir’. You remembered to wear a bracelet to fiddle with and are anxiously twirling it around your wrist as you take another step. You know that he had been gone the past week, off tending to some issue on a distant planet, but returned earlier today. You just hope that you haven’t missed him somehow.

            “Kylo? Are you here?” You ask, standing in the middle of the room, “Listen, I know I’m not supposed to come by unless you summon me…or request me…whatever it is. Or speak. I guess. But I need to talk to you.”

            There is silence. Perhaps he isn’t here. You sigh, knowing that to summon your courage a second time is going to be almost impossible and turn around to leave. That is when the door to Kylo’s room opens.

            “The toy wants to talk.” A familiar voice says – a _human_ sounding voice.

            _He isn’t wearing his mask._ The thought jolts you and before he can try to freeze you in place or do something else with the Force, you spin around to finally see Kylo without that fucking mask on.

            You freeze, although this time it isn’t from the Force. Out of all the different faces you had conjured up for Kylo, the one in front of you isn’t something you considered at all. His skin is pale and there are dark circles under his eyes, which are fathomless and unreadable. His jet-black hair is long and messy as if he had been running his fingers through it. And across his face is a nasty scar, tracing along his cheek, narrowly missing his eyes and going above his eyebrow. It is the most noticeable thing about him; the one thing marring his otherwise perfect face.  Yet on him, it somehow works, heightening the outline of his jaw and bringing together his most interesting features.

            No, you assumed underneath the mask would be someone hardly human and instead you are staring at a fallen prince. Fuck. Your resolve shakes a little as you take in the sight of him. He isn’t wearing his usual attire either, instead wearing black pants and a shirt with the sleeves cut, exposing his well-toned arms. Maybe he came back from training. Then you remind yourself that it doesn’t matter. Whatever Kylo does, whatever he says, doesn’t impact you anymore.

            Even so, you are shaken by the fact he is standing in front of you, without his mask, exposed like this….and looking too good. A monster made human. He is standing in the doorway with shoulders so broad and a stance so tall that his head almost brushes against the top of the door frame. He crosses his arms, looking impassively at you.

            You haven’t been able to speak, still taking in the sight of the man who has made you feel and think things you haven’t considered before. Why has he shown himself now, out of all times?

            “What is this?” Kylo prompts you with that baritone voice of his, “You storm into my quarters without permission, yell that you want to talk and now don’t utter a word?” His voice is hard and his eyes narrow slightly.

            Pushing through the confusing feelings that have bloomed inside your chest, you say, “No, I do want to talk. I need to tell you something.” When he doesn’t reply, you decide just to go for it and get it out of the way, “I can’t do this anymore. Be your…toy. Or whatever I am. I can’t do it any longer. I will accept whatever other punishment you have in mind. Even if that includes…” You hesitate to say ‘death’ aloud and instead merely shrug.

            Kylo doesn’t speak right away. His face doesn’t change either. You take a step backwards, hoping that maybe you can just leave before he decides to give way to his anger. Yet when you go to take another step, you cannot. Rooted to the spot by the Force, Kylo storms over to where you stand and grabs you by the throat.

            “This is what you have decided on, toy?” He asks, his face close to yours, “You have decided to run from your true nature instead of embracing it?”

            “It isn’t my true nature,” You reply although your voice comes out hoarse from the way he grips your throat, “I recognize I made a deadly error on the bridge but I feel as if I fulfilled my purpose and made up for what I did.”

            Kylo releases his hold on your throat, making a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat. The raw energy pours off him in waves, a chaotic range of emotions you never sensed before when he had his helmet on.

            Even so, you keep speaking, “If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

            “Feeling brave, are you, toy?” He asks, “Even though what you are requesting is just a way to avoid what you truly want.”

            “No. I don’t…” Your voice catches, “I don’t want this. What we do together.”

            He is back in front of you once more, rage and something else bubbling in his eyes. You don’t like being this close to him, do not care for the way he makes you feel intoxicated by merely being close to him. Why take the mask of now, you think yet again, it is difficult not to want to see what he looks like if you were to do things to him without it…

            “You are forgetting that I can sense what you feel. I know what you want.” Kylo is looking down at you; you who is squirming and wishing he would release you so that you can run and try to forget about him.

            “I don’t want this.” You repeat but it comes out as a whisper.

            His hand around your throat once more, his body pressing against yours – it is as though every nerve in your body awakens. The Force holding you in place leaves, giving you the freedom to flee but you remain rooted to the spot. Kylo’s slender fingers, finally ungloved, curl tighter around your throat. Your lips part slightly to try to get some air. His eyes flick to them and for a moment he looks entranced.

            “But this is what you want.” He says quietly, “This is what you are. A whore. My whore. You are here to service me. But it is hardly a job for you, is it? Because you love it. That is why you are so afraid. You are afraid of accepting what a slut you truly are. To take their money and service them, it is just a job. But to love being treated like this…what does it say about you?”

            The speech strikes a nerve. You raise your hand to slap him but before you can strike his cheek, your hand stops mid-air, frozen by his ability to use the Force. You try to yank your arm away but Kylo pushes you. Tumbling backwards, you land on the couch. He is over you in a second, pulling you up by the throat so that you are close to his face.

            “I can feel it rolling off you, slut, the guilt and the desire.” His lip curls but you struggle, although it is useless compared to his strength.

            You do the only thing you can do: you tilt your head back and spit directly onto Kylo’s face. The spit lands on his cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment. His grip loosens on your throat just enough for you to push him off, allowing you to roll off the couch. Yet instead of running, you lunge and bring your hand against his cheek as hard as you can.

            Breathless, you do it once more. In the back of your mind, you know that he could stop you at any second. Yet Kylo allows you to hit him, which just makes you angrier. You bring your hand down back across his face and he smirks, leaning forward slightly.

            “Do it again. Harder this time, toy.” He is mocking you and you know it, but you cannot seem to gain control of yourself.

            “I am not your toy.” You snap.

            You go to strike him again but Kylo grabs your wrist and spins you around so that you are in front of him. He knocks you off balance and you land face down on the floor. Instantly, he is sitting on your legs, holding you in place without the use of the Force. You struggle but are stuck, unable to get him off you.

            “Do you feel better after your outburst, toy? Feel like you have convinced yourself that this isn’t what you want?” Kylo teases, “Now, you can go back to your quarters and pretend that you don’t love getting fucked like the whore you are?”

            His fingers grab the top of your pants and he begins to pull them down. You struggle, thinking you can break free, but the Force holds you in place as he tugs your pants and underwear off you, leaving your ass exposed. Kylo reaches for your arms, pulling them behind your back.

            “Tell me you don’t want me to fuck you.” He growls as he brings his hand painfully down across your ass, “Tell me to free you, that you don’t want this.”

            Another strike. This one hurts but squirming is useless. The floor is cold, and your cheek is pressed uncomfortably across it.

            As his hand hits your ass painfully, he says louder, “Tell me, toy! Tell me to let you go!”

            But you cannot bring yourself to say the words. He slaps you again across your ass, which is beginning to redden. Tears spring to your eyes from the pain but there is something else that you also cannot deny: how wet you are, how turned on you are from being treated like this.

            The smack echoes across the quarters as you let out a whimper. Kylo keeps spanking you; each time he strikes you, you flinch but don’t tell him to stop, don’t request that he free you.

            “Fucking whore,” You can hear the arousal in his voice, take pleasure in the way his fingers aren’t covered when he spanks you, “You can’t say it, can you?”

            The sound of his pants being removed, a second later, the sensation of the head of his cock pressing against your cunt. The position is uncomfortable; he hasn’t raised you at all to give himself better access. He is going to enter you just like this, force you to take his dick on the floor like a whore.

            “Look at how fucking wet you are. Did you come here just to anger me, whore, just so you could get fucked like this? Am I too soft on you, slut? Is that what you’re telling me?” He demands to know and then his cock enters you in one rough thrust.

            You gasp, wincing slightly at the pain from this angle. But your cunt is so wet that even though Kylo is large and thick, your aching pussy accepts him. With your arms stuck behind your back, still half dressed, knowing that this is going the exact opposite of how it was supposed to, all you can focus on is the feeling of Kylo fucking you.

            His hands are digging into your ass, which is red and sensitive from the spankings, as he viciously fucks your cunt. Your pussy is so wet that you can hear it, obscene wet noises it makes when Kylo pounds his meat in you. You squirm, but already the uncomfortable position means nothing – it is feeling too good.

            Kylo is grunting with each thrust. None of the thrusts are small movements. Each one is hard and deep, fucking you as if both your lives depended on it.

            “Spitting on me – bet you felt brave doing that.” Kylo’s voice is taunt as he plows you, “You’re lucky you have such a tight cunt, slut.”

            Even though you shouldn’t, you can feel your orgasm building. You have given up trying to make sense of how Kylo can make you cum without touching your clit, how he can treat you like this and you love it so much – and wish only that you could move your ass back to take his cock as deep as it can go.

            “Cum, you fucking whore.” He says as his cock buries in your pussy.

            Your body twitches and then you are climaxing. Your pussy tightens around Kylo’s thick meat but he doesn’t yet finish. Instead, you cum helplessly on his dick, fucked on the floor like a silly slut, enjoying the pleasure that is rolling slowly across your body.

            When you finish, Kylo pulls out of your pussy and gets off you. He grabs you by the hair and yanks you into a sitting position. You yelp from the pain but he slaps you across the face. Pinned against the wall, Kylo brings his cock to your face and smears the head across your lips and cheeks. Precum and your wetness is rubbed across your skin. His other hand is firmly holding onto your hair.

            “Your tight cunt will get you out of the severe punishment for spitting on me,” He hisses, “But I’m still going to fuck your throat and make you gag on my cum.”

            His cock presses against your lips and you open them, allowing his cock to slam inside your throat. You choke, closing your eyes as he starts to face fuck you. Each thrust in your mouth sounds sloppy and disgusting but your pussy is still wet. Tears roll down your cheeks from the force of his movements but Kylo doesn’t care. Holding your head in place, he brings his cock all the way out before ramming it back inside.

            “ _Glugh glugh…_ listen to how disgusting you sound, slut,” He teases, “But you love it. No matter what you tell yourself, this is what you love.” He holds his cock down your throat, “Look at me.”

            You force your eyes to open, flicking them upwards to stare at him. His chest is rising and falling quickly; he is close to cumming. His hair has fallen in front of his eyes. You hate how good he looks. Under the mask and clothing was supposed to be someone terrifying looking…not someone like this.

            “Tell me.” Kylo commands.

            Your words are muffled and barely understandable due to his cock down your throat, “This is what I want. I want this.”

            “That’s my toy.” He replies and then closes his eyes, letting out a moan.

            The moan is loud, uncontrolled unlike every other action of Kylo’s, and you feel it once more: the pleasure of making him feel good. His cum fills your throat. Between his cum and his dick, you gag. His cum is too much for your mouth, dribbling out the sides and falling on the shirt you are still wearing. You try to swallow it but it is difficult with so much of it and his cock. Gagging on it, you squirm, move your hands to his thighs and press him back, trying to get air into your lungs.

            Kylo pulls out of your mouth as you swallow what you can. The rest is smeared across your lips, or rolling down your shirt. You lower your hands –

            It dawns on you, suddenly like a strike of lightning. The Force. It hadn’t been holding you in place during the throat fuck. Once he moved you to the wall, you had been able to move – and you hadn’t.

            Slowly, you raise your eyes to meet Kylo who is looking down at you. He knows it too. He planned it that way. He knew you wouldn’t struggle even without the Force holding you locked in place. Kylo picks up his pants, giving you a moment to collect yourself from the realization you kept trying to deny.

            When he is finished, he crouches in front of you and drags his thumb across your cum covered lips. Then he presses his thumb against them. You open your lips, allowing his thumb in your mouth. Sucking the cum off, you stare at him.

            “Should I be expecting another outburst?” He asks you.

            With his thumb still in your mouth, you shake your head.

            “Good. Clean yourself up and go.”

            He removes his thumb and stands up. Without a backwards glance at you, he goes into one of the side rooms. The door closes behind him, leaving you alone.

            You remain there, against the wall on your knees, dazed and letting yourself finally accept it. That you want this.

            And you want Kylo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night encounter with Kylo has you accept what you truly want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ages to finish due to a fic hiatus. thanks to anyone who came back to read this final chapter even though it took so long.

 

                You shift in bed, opening your eyes a little. Safe in your quarters, you are unsure what exactly has awoken you. You had been dreaming although already it is fading away. Your quarters are small with one tiny window overlooking the far expanse of space which offers no extra light.

                You move a little, still on your side, and that is when you feel the extra weight in the bed. Alarmed, your eyes widen as you try to sit up, to see who is in your bed with you –

                A hand snakes around your neck; familiar fingers curving gently, followed by a soft voice, “It’s me.”

                You blink in surprise but remain laying down on your side. Hyper aware of the fact that Kylo is in your quarters, in your bed, you go still. Why is he here? He has never come to your quarters before. In fact, you didn’t even realize he knew where they were.

                His fingers linger on your neck for a moment before trailing down the curve of your shoulder, pulling down the thin bedsheet that covered you. When the bedsheet is below your hips, he shifts just enough that he is pressing against you –

                To your surprise, Kylo is naked. For the first time, you can feel his skin against yours. He is propped up on one side and brings his hand back around your neck. You haven’t seen him in almost two weeks, not since the time you stormed to his quarters to tell him this was over. Kylo had left, gone on a mission somewhere in a distant star cluster, leaving you behind. You couldn’t deny that you had missed him; longed for the way he touched you and made you feel, hoping for his return. It has been an aching need inside you as if the time apart has shown you just how much you actually need him.

                And now he is back and in your bed. Dizzy, you close your eyes, focusing on the way he is pressed against you. Small against his warm body, you don’t bother wasting any time lecturing yourself that you shouldn’t want him here and he is just a client. The time for that has passed.

                “I can feel the tension in you, toy.” Kylo finally says softly in your ear, causing you to shiver, “You’ve had to use your fingers to try to give yourself pleasure while I’ve been away.”

                His fingers dig into your neck. Your lips part as you suck in air, your pussy already wet for him. Kylo, clearly not in the mood to wait, nudges your legs apart with his knee and positions his cock at your pussy lips. He is going to fuck you on your side, just like this, in the middle of the standard night, because he cannot wait to summon you.

                His cock stretches your cunt open as you let out a small moan. Kylo’s fingers tighten on your neck as his cock enters you. From this position, he moves slowly, almost as if he teasing you. All of this has happened so quickly that you can only marvel at the fact he is here and in you.

                Behind you, Kylo lets out a quiet sigh of relief, as if he has been waiting a long time to be back in your pussy. You like that there are no masks, no clothes separating the two of you; just Kylo’s skin against yours and his voice not modulated by the mask. He is human and he is here with you.

                Slowly, he moves his cock deeper in you until he is fully inside and whispers, “Tell me the first time you took a client, toy.”

                The memory comes back to you, long ago, but you aren’t sure where to start, what details Kylo is searching for. His hand travels from your neck, down across your tits and then comes to rest just above your clit.

                “Tell me what it felt like to know you were getting paid to take his cock,” Kylo’s voice is low in your ear, “When you knew you would get the money, knew this was your calling. Did you like it?”

                His finger brushes across your clit, lightly, but enough to have you shiver. He moves his cock a little, teasing you as your pussy tightens around his thick meat. Kylo’s lips trail across your shoulder and you relax, enjoying the feeling of being with him like this; of him inside you and teasing your clit.

                “It didn’t take very long. Only a couple minutes.” You reply, “He wasn’t very good.”

                Kylo’s finger circles your clit in a steady rotation as he takes his time pumping his cock in your pussy. From this angle, it feels amazing. You feel stuffed with his cock, lazy with the after effects of sleep, and his warm body against yours.

                “But you pretended you loved it, didn’t you?” He murmurs against your shoulder.

                “Yes.” You sigh with pleasure as he works your clit, “I did.”

                “Of course you did, toy.” He begins to pump his dick inside of you, his fingers not leaving your clit, “Because you’re a whore. My whore. Isn’t that right?”

                Your head rolls back slightly, and you can feel his lips brushing against your skin. You want him to kiss you, you realize with a jolt, want to feel his lips against yours even though that is dangerous. His thrusts are slow and purposeful, bringing you closer to the edge – so close – between the fact that he is here again and he is touching you, it is too much –

                Gasping, your climax sweeps over you. You shiver but Kylo keeps rubbing your clit, making your orgasm stronger and more intense. The fear of being this close to him has faded into the background. For the first time since this entire event has begun, you feel as though this is where you truly belong.

                Your limbs are warm from your orgasm but he is still moving slowly inside you, whispering, “You won’t forget that you’re my whore, will you? No, you won’t. Your body won’t allow you to either. This is where you belong. With me. With my cock in your cunt and my fingers against your skin. Do you understand?”

                You nod as he begins to thrust harder inside of you. The walls of your pussy tighten around him, and you moan, leaning back against him so that you are completely pressed against him. His hand trails from your clit to around your neck, giving it a small squeeze. You can hear his breathing quicken, know that he is close to finishing inside of you. You desperately need it; you cannot believe how much you need it.

                “I understand,” You gasp, trying to move your hips against his thrusts, “I need you. Please. Don’t ever go.”

                He smiles against your skin, knowing that he has you now, that you won’t be able to live without being properly fucked like this. This is where you want to be – you want to be his toy and his pet, want him to make you feel as good as he does with ease. There is no coming back after this, you think as Kylo lets out a soft moan, when he cums in you tonight, you will belong to him completely. There is no explaining how you know this. It is just a feeling settling in your stomach. Like quicksand, he has pulled you in and you no longer want to fight it.

                “I won’t.” He gasps and then goes still.

                He shudders, and you can feel his cum spilling inside of you, filling you up. You close your eyes, whimpering in pleasure as your pussy clenches down on his cock. Between his low moaning and the way his cum feels inside of you, you know that you are his now – this is where you will remain.

                He slumps against you and leaves one small kiss on your shoulder. Before you can stop yourself, you reach for his hand and clutch it.

                “Stay.” You ask of him, your first proper request – a dangerous one and you both know it.

                Tilting your face back to look at him in the dim lighting, you study him. Unmasked and bare, you find yourself wanting him to want you. No, to need you, just like you have strangely come to want and need him.

                Kylo hesitates for the briefest of moments before nodding and curling his fingers around yours, “Fine, pet. Just for tonight.”

                He shifts his weight so that he can bring his arms around you. You feel tiny against him but somehow safe. Kylo falls asleep first. His breathing deepens and you close your eyes, listening to it for a while.

                You have no idea what the future has with being Kylo Ren’s toy but you know that you’ve accepted how much you want it…and that you can’t wait to see what happens next.

                With his arms around your body, you finally fall asleep, knowing in the morning he will be gone but that in the night, and every night from here on out, he will return to you.

               


End file.
